


A cold night on Appa

by Ediont



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediont/pseuds/Ediont
Summary: Toph is trying to sleep up in the sky.





	A cold night on Appa

The cold of the night up to this huge beast flying on the sky wasn’t Toph’s favorite part of traveling. She loves Appa, but this constant travels that force them to take turns to ride him were awful, even if she doesn’t take one for obvious reasons.

Being so far from earth was so unsettling. She really couldn’t see up here, her feet just feel the rough sit and the cold wind. It was hard, especially in the beginning when she join, by now she was able to sleep some times, right now not one of those moments.

She stretch herself to feel the area, on her left she did a soft kick, nothing. That mean Sokka was flying. Toph field with disappointment gave a small groan. She knew that it wasn’t gone be that easy to reach him like this, but she didn’t give up, no for him.

Now rolling to her right, more close to the front, not doing her best to be sneaky, by now Sokka should be aware. Toph keep going until she felt the end, then another kick with better results. She listen his reaction of surprise follow by a sigh of relief.

She started to putting herself comfortable, her ropes and pillow in place, and finally reaching Sokka with her feet. He gets the messages. He takes her, and gives the familiar feet softs grips.  
Not much past for her to go back to sleep; now feeling saves in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic made by a not native English speaker. If you somewhat like it please tell me, and more so any problem it have. I want to improve myself.


End file.
